The present invention relates to a new and distinctive variety of rose plant of the hybrid tea class, which was originated by crossing "Dorothy Anne".times."Unnamed Seedling".
Among the novel characteristics possessed by the new variety which distinguish it from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware of are:
(1) A deep pink border blending to the lightest of pinks. PA0 (2) A vigorous upright plant of medium height. PA0 (3) Exhibition form bloom. PA0 (4) Rapid bloom repeat.
Asexual reproduction of the new rose variety by budding, as performed at Wasco, Calif. shows that the aforementioned characteristics and distinctions come true to form and as depicted in color as nearly true as it is reasonably possible to make the same in a color illustration of this character.